Seas quién seas siempre te ameré
by CPGL
Summary: Hermione se entera de algo que cambia su vida por completo, con la ayuda de sus amigos se recuperará y descubrirá la verdad sobre todo. Harry empieza a mirar con otros ojos a su amiga y se empieza a sentir extraño, pero en el proceso de ayudar a su amiga se dar a cuanta de lo que en verdad siente.
1. Los señores Ganger

Era una noche tranquila en Abby road, la gente dormía plácidamente en su cama, los turistas ya se habían ido. En la famosa calle de Los Beatles rondaba el silencio y la Paz hasta que se escucho el llanto de un bebé que iba en los brazos de su padre...

-Shh..Sh..sh...Tranquila Hermi, todo va estar bien, tu vas a estar bien - le dijo el padre a su bebé, mientras la mecía...-Tranquila hermosa, debes entender que yo no puedo cuidarte, la gente te miraría mal por ser mi hija y no quiero eso, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho pero quiero que tengas una vida feliz- el hombre se paro en frente de una gran casa beige y camino hasta la puerta de roble-Te quiero mucho hermosa, se que seras una gran persona y que lograras todo lo que te propongas.

El padre dejo a su hija ya dormida en el piso junto con su manta rosa, su chupete y una carta, toco el timbre y se fue corriendo.

Minutos después la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello castaño, nariz respingona y ojos cafés, que al ver a la bebé no dudo ni un minuto en agarrarla y entrar a la casa...

-¡Marry...Marry...Marry!-Empezó a llamar a su esposa el hombre...

-¿Qué paso?¿Richard, estas bien?-dijo una mujer con tono preocupado mientras bajaba la escalera a los apurones...-Richard...-se callo al ver que su esposo llevaba en sus brazos un bulto...-¿Pero qué...

-Apareció en la puerta con esta manta -dijo mostrándosela - el chupete -dijo señalando el chupete que la bebé tenía en la boca- y esta carta- y se la extendió a su mujer, teniendo cuidado de que la bebé no despertara...

-Estimados señores Granger...-empezó a leer Marry- Se que se preguntar han quien soy, yo soy el padre de esa preciosa bebé, la cual necesito que cuiden ya que, si ella sigue conmigo corría peligro y nadie la aceptaría, Por favor, confío en ustedes, cuiden a mi bebé...

-¿Qué dices, nos la quedamos?-le pregunto su marido...

-Yo digo, que sí, bueno es que, tenemos las cosas que nos quedaron de...-Y ella empezó a llorar...

-Tranquila mi amor, no fue tu culpa..

-Lo se, es solo que siempre quise ser madre y creo que esta es la única oportunidad que tengo...

-Mi amor, yo también lamento la muerte de Kevin...pero piensa que ahora con ella podríamos ser una familia...

-Con Hermione, la carta dice que se llama Hermione Jane ...-Pero la señora Granger no pudo terminar ya que Hermione empezó a llorar...

-Tranquila cariño...-empezó a decirle el Señor Granger a Hermione mientras la mecía lo cual la tranquilizo- Creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir...

-Si..

●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●●  
HOLA!  
Y acá les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste!

Besos ChechuPotterLightwood


	2. Viví 18 años en una mentira

En una vieja casa beige una chica de 18 años bailaba y cantaba al son de la música, mientras que sus rizos castaños saltaban por su movimiento y caían en su cara tapando sus ojos castaños...

Play the lotto you might win it  
It's like 25 to life, so you bust out of prison  
Something's in the air  
Something's in the air  
It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it

Take your last shot  
You know you're gonna hit it

Something's in the air  
Something's in the air,oooh  
Something big, I feel it happening  
Out of my control  
Pushing, pulling and it's grabbing me  
Feel it in my bones

Like oh, oh oh oh oh  
Something big, I feel it happening  
Oh, oh oh oh oh  
Something big...

La joven iba a seguir cantando, pero vio llegar 1 lechuza, la cual reconoció que era Pig, la lechuza de se amigo lechuza traía tres cartas, abrió la primera que era de su amigo Ron...

 _Hermione:_  
 _Hola,_ _espero_ _que este bien, acá todo perfecto, Harry vino para las vacaciones, esta en la Madriguera desde hace 2 ía_ _invitarte_ _para la fiesta sorpresa que le_ _haremos_ _a Harry en un bar muggle, la dirección es_ _Abby_ _road 367, es un bar con tema de esa banda muggle Los Beatles._

 _Besos, Ron._

La segunda carta era de Ginny...

 _Hermione:_  
 _¡Me estoy volviendo loca!Como sabrás, (por_ _qué de seguro mi hermano te_ _dijo), Harry esta en casa, y me duele ya que todavía no me ah_ _pedido_ _que volvamos, es más ni siquiera me_ _prestar_ _atenció que me ayudes, ¿Queres venir a_ _la Madriguera? ,por favor di que si, necesito tus_ _consejos..._

 _Besos y abrazos,_ _Ginny._

La siguiente carta era de Harry...

 _Hermione:_  
 _¡Ginny me esta volviendo loco!, Me persigue todo el tiempo, prácticamente se me para_ _adelante_ _desnuda, literalmente, enserio, el otro día fui al ex cuarto los gemelos que es donde me estoy_ _quedando_ _y la piba estaba arriba de la_ _cama_ _desnuda, créeme que me dio intentando decirle que no la_ _quiero_ _más, pero no se_ _como_ _hacerlo, ya que tengo miedo de_ _lastimada_ _y tengo miedo de que sus 7 hermanos me_ _lastimen_ _a mi .¡Te necesito Herms!_

 _Te quiere_ _mucho, Harry._

Hermione les estaba por contestar a los 3 sus cartas, pero apareció otra lechuza la cual no conocía...

Querida hija:  
Creo que es momento de que nos veamos...Apenas vuelvas Hogwarts, me gustaría que nos encontráramos en las tres escobas en tu primera visita a Hogsmade...

Cariños, tu querida padre...

 _》》》》》》》》》》》》_ _Más_ _》_ _tarde_ _》_ _en_ _》_ _el_ _》_ _almuerzo_ _》》》》》》》》》》》》》》_

-Muy buena la broma de hoy, papá - Le dijo Hermione a Richard.

-¿Cuál broma?, Yo no hice nada -respondió el confundido.

-La de la carta, NO FINJAS-le respondió ella molesta.

-¿Cuál carta? Hermione, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando.

Sin decir nada más, la joven se paro y se fue ah su cuarto dejando a sus padres desconcertados, minutos después la castaña volvió con la carta de su padre en las manos.

-¡Esta carta!-dijo ella y se la extendió a sus papás, quién es la leyeron y la miraron con compasión...

-Hija, hay algo que te tenemos que decir...

-¿Qué cosa mamá?

-¿Reconoces la fecha 19 de septiembre de 1979?

-Claro, es la fecha de mi nacimiento.

-En realidad es la fecha en la que apareciste en nuestra puerta - dijo el Señor Granger, lo cual desconcertó a Hermione - Ese día vos apareciste con tu chupete, tu manta rosa y una carta de tu padre...

-Me están diciendo que eh vivido 18 años engañada!-afirmo Hermione - Ni siquiera se quienes son mis verdaderos padres...

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, solo sabemos tu apellido ya que estaba en una foto que venía en la carta, si quieres te la damos...

-No, ahora no, solo quiero ir a mi cuarto y que no me molesten.

●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●● ●●  
Hola !

Acá les traigo el segundo capituló!


End file.
